The Babysitters Club
'''The Babysitters Club '''is an American animated television series based on Ann M. Martin's children's book series of the same name and the graphic novel adaptations by Raina Telgemeier and Gale Galligan. Synopsis The series focuses on a group of girls between 11 and 13 years old who live in the fictional, suburban town of Stoneybrook, Connecticut. These friends run a local babysitting service called the "Baby-Sitters Club." Characters Main *Kristin "Kristy" Thomas - The president of the BSC. Kristy is known for her great ideas as well as her bossiness and a big mouth that can occasionally get her in trouble. The idea for "The Baby-Sitters Club" came to Kristy when her mother was having trouble finding a babysitter for her younger brother, David Michael. She felt sorry for David Michael, as well as her mother. In a "flash", as she calls it, Kristy had her "great idea" to form the Baby-Sitters Club. Kristy formed the club with herself, Claudia, her best friend Mary Anne, and Stacey as founding members. *Claudia Kishi - The Japanese-American vice president. She is extremely creative in both her artwork and wardrobe. She is the vice president because she has her own phone in her room, and she takes after-hours calls. She is described as creative, talented, sophisticated, and trendy. Claudia loves to draw, paint, sculpt, make jewelry, and sketch. Her signature color is purple. She is addicted to junk food and loves to read Nancy Drew mysteries. Claudia hides her Nancy Drew mysteries and her candy around her room because her parents do not approve of them. She hates healthy food. Despite her diet, she maintains a good figure and clear skin. *Mary Anne Spier - Mary Anne is the secretary of the club due to her exceptional organization skills and neat handwriting. She and Kristy, her best friend, initially looked similar (but had very different personalities) until Mary Anne cut her hair and began wearing a little makeup. Mary Anne and Kristy have been best friends since childhood and were neighbors until Kristy's mother married Watson Brewer. She is very sensitive, shy, is a good listener, and does not like being the center of attention. *Anastasia "Stacey" McGill - A native New Yorker, Stacey moved to Stoneybrook in the seventh grade when her dad's job transferred him. She quickly became friends with Claudia because of their shared love for fashion and boys. They are known to be the best dressers at Stoneybrook Middle School (Stacey is the more sophisticated dresser, while Claudia is more creative and original). Stacey has diabetes, and has been hospitalized several times as a result; in Kristy's Great Idea, she tried to hide this from the others because her classmates in New York teased her because of it, but she eventually told them. Stacey is the club's treasurer because she is gifted in math. *Dawn Schaefer - Dawn grew up in Palo City, California, a suburb of Anaheim, until her parents' divorce. Dawn moved with her younger brother Jeff and her mother across the country to Stoneybrook, Connecticut, where her mother, Sharon, grew up. Jeff had a lot of trouble adjusting to the move and soon returned to California to live with their father and stepmother, Carol. Dawn is a vegetarian, addicted to health food (she can't stand sugary snacks), likes ghost stories, and is interested in environmentalism. She joins Stoneybrook Middle School in the middle of the seventh grade, when the members of the club were having a fight. She met Mary Anne, and they instantly bonded. Her mother and Mary Anne's father married as a result that they had a love history back when they were in high school, so Dawn and Mary Anne became stepsisters. Kristy, as Mary Anne's best friend, is initially jealous, but gets over it and invites Dawn to become the fifth member of the club once the fight between the club members ends. Recurring Minor Voice Cast *Jessica DiCicco as Kirsty Thomas *Lauren Tom as Claudia Kishi *Grey DeLisle as Mary Anne Spier *Liliana Mumy as Stacey McGill *Alyson Stoner as Dawn Schaefer Episodes List of The Babysitters Club episodes Trivia Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV Shows based on books Category:Animated Series Category:American animated television series Category:HardWorkingGirlonTheGo's Ideas